Tal mãe, tal filho: A paixão de Lord Voldemort
by Valki Fanto
Summary: Tom S. Riddle deseja alguém ao seu lado. E será capaz de qualquer coisa para conseguir isso.
1. A Massagista

**Tal mãe, tal filho: A paixão de Lord Voldemort**

Capítulo I - _**A Massagista**_

" Eu sempre disse que pessoas sem poderes não prestavam. Por causa dela estou aqui, por culpa de sua infinita bondade, por seu amor a vida alheia. Por amor a ela me entreguei e por amor a ela morrerei louco nessa maldita prisão. Amaldiçôo o dia em que Lucios me levou até lá."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucios se encontrava sentado em uma sala, em frente ao seu mestre. Não levava notícias agradáveis e previa uma represália ao mensageiro. Ao invés de receber a temida Cruciatus, observou o rosto cansado de Lord Voldemort e o corpo tenso espichar-se em uma demorada tentativa de espreguiçar-se. Ouviu alguns ossos estalarem no silêncio mórbido da sala. Nada disse, pois sabia que seu interlocutor estava demasiado "bondoso" naquele dia.  
- É impossível relaxar sabendo que os meus serviços mais importantes são destinados a incompetentes como você. –Disse, depois de um tempo, o Lord das Trevas. – Mas, se eu for considerar as minhas opções... - Não era necessário que ele completasse a frase para que Lucios entendesse o que o outro queria dizer. E exatamente por ser um bom entendedor, aproveitou sua deixa.  
- Eu posso, e vou, me esforçar mais, Milord. - E completou, mentalmente, com o orgulho ferido "Nunca mais ouvirei essas queixas destinadas a mim".  
- Realmente espero que essa melhora seja em breve, ou terei que tomar atitudes drásticas. – Respondeu-lhe, movendo ameaçadoramente a varinha entre os dedos, Voldemort. Com um gesto de desprezo feito com a outra mão, dispensou Malfoy. Este se abaixou, beijou a barra das vestes de seu mestre e saiu, sem nunca lhe dar as costas.

Saiu caminhando pelas ruas de Londres, resmungando consigo mesmo sobre tudo o que Voldemort lhe havia dito, xingando a si mesmo, à sua incapacidade de satisfazê-lo, até que chegou ao seu destino. Era um prédio velho, de vários andares, que pedia uma pintura urgente. O bairro em que estava situado era conhecido como "A Parte Feia de Londres". A maioria dos inquilinos do prédio em questão eram prostitutas e bandidos. Poucas pessoas sabiam da existência de uma massagista que ali vivia. Era muito boa em seu trabalho e ninguém saia dali insatisfeito, com exceção, talvez, de alguns homens que acreditavam que ela era algo mais que uma inocente massagista. Bom, o fato é que Lucios, e toda a sua família, a conhecia. Ele subiu as escadas até o apartamento dela, esquivando-se das mulheres que ali estavam. Não era esse tipo de serviço que ele queria. Não era dessa forma que ele queria relaxar.  
Bateu na porta e esperou. Ouviu os latidos do outro lado da porta e logo uma voz lhe gritou para que esperasse. Cerca de cinco minutos depois, a porta abriu e Laika, a cadela-guia de Alissa, pulou ao seu encontro.  
- Laika, acalme-se – A cadela desceu do seu apoio e Lucios fez festa em sua cabeça.  
- Olá, Alissa! – O bruxo cumprimentou a jovem trouxa que estava a sua frente. Era alta, cabelos castanhos claros, corpo harmonioso, aproximadamente 22 anos, extremamente bonita. Claro que ela não tinha consciência disso, pois seus olhos azuis nada viam desde que ela era muito pequena.  
- Lucios! Que surpresa agradável. Entre, logo termina minha hora e poderei falar consigo.  
Ele entrou no apartamento e acomodou-se em uma poltrona confortável que ali havia. Laika continuou ao seu lado, feliz com seu velho amigo. Alissa voltou a atender e, de fato, 15 minutos depois ela já falava com seu mais antigo cliente.  
- Posso ajudá-lo em algo?  
- Preciso de uma massagem.  
- Se não estiveres ocupado agora, acredito que esta hora eu teria livre. Podes olhar na minha agenda? - Perguntou-lhe, estendendo o braço e pegando a tal agenda. Lucios verificou que o próximo horário estava realmente livre. Fechando a agenda, satisfeito:  
- Posso passar para sua sala?

Quando chegou a casa, sentindo-se dez anos mais jovem graças à massagem, encontrou sua mulher preocupada.  
- E então? Como foi? Demorastes muito.  
- Estressante. Mas não tão grave. Tive que passar na Alissa depois. Por isso a demora.  
- E como ela está?  
- Como sempre. Gostaria de saber como ela pode ser tão feliz nas condições dela.  
- Gostaria de saber como a família dela a deixa morar só!  
- Esses sangues-ruins são realmente muito estranhos.

Alissa era uma garota normal, apesar de todos ao seu redor pensarem ao contrário. Ela apenas não enxergava como os outros. Ela lembrava de algumas coisas que ela vira quando era criança, imaginava aquelas que não havia conhecido ou não se lembrava. Sua cadela e sua bengala eram seus olhos. Apenas isso. E isso era seu diferencial, o que as outras massagistas não viam, ela conseguia sentir facilmente com suas mãos. Esse era o segredo de seu sucesso. Ela gostava de sua vida, de sua casa, apesar de tudo. Tinha amigas, se dava bem com suas vizinhas, todos gostavam dela e ela gostava de todos. Tinha uma boa poupança, tanto no banco trouxa quanto no banco bruxo. Saia todos os fins de semana para dançar e ir a festas. Cantava muito bem e, sabendo disso, fazia alguns bicos em casas noturnas de amigos seus. Mas desejava voltar a ver o mundo, as cores a vida. Algo que nem bruxos nem trouxas conseguiram. Muitos jovens desejavam-na, mas ela não queria ninguém. Não queria compartilhar essa pequena amargura com outra pessoa. Nunca teve ninguém, nunca ninguém a teve. E ela estava feliz assim.

Ele estava nervoso. Ninguém era capaz de satisfazê-lo? Ninguém era capaz de realizar suas tarefas corretamente. Onde estavam seus Comensais da Morte eficazes? Restava apenas Belatrix como alguém totalmente confiável? Teria que conquistar novos seguidores imediatamente. Imergiu todo o corpo na água morna da banheira, mas nem assim conseguiu relaxar. Seus músculos estavam tensos, doloridos. Emergiu e pegou os frascos de sais de banho que ali estavam. Virou uns dois ou três vidros na água e logo se formou a espuma. Fechou os olhos e ali ficou.

Lucios acordou no meio da noite. Narcisa dormia ao seu lado. O Lord das Trevas andava nervoso, tenso. E o que era melhor que uma boa massagem contra a tensão e o nervosismo? Se ele ficasse satisfeito, talvez Malfoy fosse perdoado. Mas como levar o Lord das Trevas até aquele bairro trouxa? E, principalmente, convencê-lo a ser tocado por uma trouxa, cujo único bruxo da família era um medíocre? Seria uma tarefa digna de Hércules, mas valia o risco.  
Ele correu até a escrivaninha e começou a escrever as idéias que se passavam em sua mente. Primeiro, teria que acabar com a aparência monstruosa e repugnante de seu mestre. Mas como? Talvez uma poção rejuvenescedora resolvesse. Sempre disseram que quando jovem seu mestre era muito bonito. Tentaria essa idéia. Passou o resto da noite escrevendo e riscando o pergaminho. Quando o sol o encontrou, já tinha todo o plano feito.

Ele ainda não acreditava que conseguira. Não conseguia entender como seu mestre aceitara tão bem a idéia e caminhava tranqüilamente, na aparência de um jovem de 25 anos, ao seu lado. Parecia até mesmo se divertir com todo o assédio que estava sofrendo.  
- Devo beber esta poção mais vezes – Disse, num estranho momento de bom humor, Aquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado, na aparência de Tom Riddle.  
Lucios sorriu. Era bom ver seu mestre feliz. Esse pensamento foi interrompido quando chegaram à frente do prédio. Subiram os três lances de escada em silêncio e pararam em frente da porta de Alissa. Lucios bateu na porta que ele conhecia tão bem e esperou. Ouviu o costumeiro barulhos que Laika fazia quando chegava alguém. A porta se abriu e Alissa saiu, deslumbrante, em um vestido roxo com detalhes brancos, os cabelos cacheados caiam até a metade das costas e usava um pingente com pérolas que apoiava-se perfeitamente em seu colo. Parecia uma deusa, e os dois perderam o fôlego quando a viram.  
– Nossa, vocês já estavam atrasadas. Laika, para dentro!- A cadela obedeceu prontamente e Alissa fechou a porta. – Vamos?  
Era lógico que ela pensava que eram suas amigas, e não Lucios Malfoy e Lord Voldemort. Havia uma falha no plano de Lucios: era sexta-feira e já passava da hora do chá quando ele finalmente encontrou seu mestre. Deviam ser umas seis e meia, no mínimo. E Alissa adorava sair com suas amigas. De fato, ela já as estava esperando fazia 10 minutos. Mas Lucios esqueceu que pessoas normais saem sexta feira à noite e, mesmo que lembrasse, era capaz de pensar que ela não saia por causa de "sua condição".  
Enquanto trancava sua porta, Alissa aspirou o ar ao seu redor e sentiu o cheiro de loção pós-barba. Virou-se devagar em direção aos dois homens ainda pasmos com sua beleza e com sua atitude:  
- Desculpem-me, creio que houve um engano. Vocês não são minhas amigas. – Começou a destrancar sua porta  
-Alissa, eu quero que conheças um amigo meu, - nesse momento Lucios olhou para seu mestre a espera de um sinal para prosseguir. Voldemort fez um sinal afirmativo com a cabeça, encorajando o comensal, que continuou – Tom Riddle.


	2. A Decisão

Capítulo 2 - _**A Decisão**_

- Lucios! – exclamou, surpresa, a bela mulher.  
- Gostaria de saber se terias um horário para uma massagem.  
- Sim, claro! Para quando? – entrando na casa e fazendo sinal para eles entrarem. A casa, escura, não oferecia segredos para Alissa, que vivia na escuridão, mas muitos obstáculos para os dois homens.  
- Será que antes de qualquer coisa poderíamos acender a luz, por favor? – Perguntou Tom, educadamente.  
- Ai, desculpem-me! Claro que sim. Eu esqueço que as outras pessoas necessitam luz!  
Tom sente a tristeza na voz dela, mas nada faz. A luz é acesa, Tom e Lucios entram sem esbarrar em mais nada. Eles sentam-se esperando pelo retorno dela.  
- Para quando seria, Lucios? – A voz dela vem de um quarto ao lado.  
- Não é para mim, é para o Tom. Gostaríamos que fosse agora, por favor.  
- Ah, sinto muito, mas agora não posso. Estou esperando minhas amigas. Combinamos de sair juntas.  
- Mas eu pago!  
- Não é esta a questão, Lucios. Eu combinei com elas e não vou desmarcar. – Ela respondeu pacientemente, como se falasse com uma criança.  
- Mas ele precisa agora! – Lucios gostava de ter domínio sobre tudo, ou quase tudo, e não estava gostando nada daquilo. Quem ela pensava que era?  
- Mas agora eu não posso!  
- Eu pago o dobro!  
Voldemort observou divertido aquela discussão. Lucios estava nervoso e com medo. Ela estava começando a ficar aborrecida. Estava fora do controle de Lucios, defendia seus interesses. Mas por quanto tempo?  
- Não é esta a questão! Este é meu tempo livre, meu momento de diversão! Eu não vou vendê-lo por preço algum! – Ela finalmente havia perdido a calma e gritado.  
- O triplo! – Lucios estava desesperado. O que Voldemort faria com ele se saísse de mãos abanando?  
- Está na hora de você aprender que nem tudo, nem todos, são corrompíveis. – Disse ela calmamente. – Por favor, diga outro horário ou retire-se de minha casa! – A voz dela havia sido firme naquela decisão.  
Lucios agarrou sua varinha e apontou contra Alissa, que não percebia o que estava acontecendo, mas quando ia pronunciar o feitiço, sentiu uma mão sobre seu braço.  
- Lucios, por favor, lá fora!  
Ele olhou para seu mestre surpreso, mas guardou sua varinha em um dos bolsos de suas vestes e saiu, em silêncio.  
- Qual o primeiro horário vago que você tem para esta semana?

Após sair do prédio, Voldemort mandou Lucios para casa e saiu caminhando por Londres. Era bom poder passar sem ser notado. Ou ser notado apenas por sua beleza. Fazia tempo que não se sentia assim tão desejado. Algumas comensais podiam deitar-se com ele, mas sempre era por interesse, admiração ou medo. Nunca por desejo, instinto. Nunca por amor.  
Entrou em um bar. Estava cheio de gente, havia um karaokê em um canto, onde várias pessoas desafinavam suas músicas favoritas. Pediu uma bebida. O barman não questionou, simplesmente trouxe o que ele havia pedido. Bebericava de seu copo, enquanto pensava. Uma mulher se sentou ao lado dele e pediu o mesmo que ele. O barman trouxe, a mulher foi embora. O bar começava a encher agora. Tom continuava bebericando e ouvindo os calouros. Outra mulher, num vestido decotado e curto, sentou-se ao lado dele. Não era bonita de rosto, mas o corpo era impecável. Tom já estava no final da segunda dose. Pediu outra. A mulher o encarava descaradamente. Ela bebericava uma dose de vodka. Pegou um cigarro, apoiou-se no balcão e perguntou-lhe se tinha fogo. Tom respondeu que não, não fumava. Acreditava que essa era a melhor resposta. Não era muito conveniente puxar a varinha. Não ali, em público, com tanta gente. Voltou para seus pensamentos mais profundos, entre uma dose e outra. Ela voltou a puxar assunto, ele respondeu. Ela já não parecia mais tão feia agora. Muito pelo contrário, ela era muito bonita e atraente.  
Tom começou a conversar com aquela mulher que tanto lhe atraíra e que parecia tão interessada nele. Logo saíram daquele bar quente e sufocante.

Uma dor de cabeça o incomodava. Abriu os olhos. A claridade fez com que lágrimas viessem aos seus olhos. Onde estava? Aquele não era seu quarto. Olhou ao redor e odiou o que viu. Aquele quarto trouxa era o mais imundo e bagunçado que já havia visto. Olhou para a mulher ao seu lado e odiou-se por dormir com ela. Estava muito abaixo de seus padrões de beleza. Com certeza bebera demais. Levantou-se. O efeito da poção rejuvenescedora já havia passado. Estava em seu corpo de Lord Voldemort outra vez, com suas feições ofídicas que nesse momento ele duvidou que lhe caíssem tão bem assim como ele sempre acreditara. Começou a vestir-se. A mulher acordou, espreguiçou-se e olhou para ele. O susto inicial foi tão grande que nada fez. Mas logo que se recuperou do espanto, gritou com toda a sua força. Gritou por medo. Gritou por asco. Simplesmente gritou. Resmungando para si mesmo, Voldemort agarrou sua varinha e lançou-lhe a maldição fatal. Terminou de vestir-se, sentou-se ao lado da morta para arrumar as meias e os calçados e desaparatou para sua casa. Preparou a banheira e entrou naquela água morna e reconfortante.  
Estava calmo agora. Estava se purificando daquela trouxa. Pensou em Alissa. Aquela trouxa tinha coragem. Ela sabia quem era Lucios. Sabia que ele era um bruxo. Mais que isso, um bruxo influente. Sabia que ela não tinha poderes e o enfrentou. Colocou-o abaixo de si. Ela realmente era voluntariosa. Ou talvez decidida fosse a palavra mais adequada para ela. Mergulhou a cabeça na água e logo voltou à superfície. Queria que chegasse logo segunda-feira. Queria conhecê-la melhor.

Alissa acordou tarde. Levantou-se, preparou seu café da manhã, comeu, lavou a louça. Como num sábado normal. Sentou-se e ligou o rádio. Cantarolou a música que estava tocando. Levantou-se depois da terceira música e começou a limpar a casa. No final do dia, sentiu-se satisfeita. Tomou banho e saiu para passear com Laika. Caminhou até um parque que ali havia. Laika estava feliz com o passeio. Alissa apenas o fazia por obrigação. Sua mente viajava para longe, para outras pessoas, outros lugares, outras culturas. Sentia-se cansada. Queria tomar banho e cochilar. Mais tarde iria para mais uma noitada. Sentou-se em um banco e soltou Laika. Esta correu para longe, cheirando tudo, aproveitando a folga que a dona lhe havia dado. Alissa apoiou-se no encosto do banco e relaxou. Ela estava precisando de uma massagem. Mas não sabia a quem pedir. Ficou ouvindo Laika correr, aproximar-se, pular, ir para longe, divertir-se. Cochilou um pouco no banco. Sabia que estava segura ali. Muitas conhecidas suas batiam ponto por perto. Algumas de suas amigas também. Nada lhe aconteceria. Sua mente foi diminuindo o ritmo, até que dormiu.

Chegou em casa atrasada. Dormira demais. Laika a despertara lambendo sua mão. Soltou a cadela e foi banhar-se. Decidiu pela banheira. Esqueceu-se do mundo naquela água quente, que a fazia sentir-se tão bem.

Depois de passar o dia dando ordens aos seus comensais, Voldemort estava em seu quarto, tomando chá e comendo biscoitos. Pensava em qual seria seu próximo passo. Queria libertar seus comensais presos em Azkaban. O único problema era como. Mastigou mais um biscoito, pensativo. Seria difícil, mas não impossível. Se Sírius Black havia fugido, ele também conseguiria soltar seus mais fiéis comensais. Cansado, deitou-se na cama, com seus lençóis de seda negra. Olhando para o teto, deixou sua mente vagar. Logo, pegou-se pensando sobre sua aparência. Estava cansado de estar só. Queria alguém com ele, ao seu lado. Anos atrás, pensava em Belatrix. Mas agora ela estava casada. Além disso, não queria estar com uma interresseira como ela. Não queria que sua companheira o admirasse como Lord Voldemort. Queria alguém que o amasse por quem ele era: Tom Riddle. Ele queria uma mulher apaixonada por ele sem saber quem ele era, sem saber de seus poderes. Depois contaria, é lógico, mas no começo ela não deveria saber de nada. Só assim ele poderia garantir que ela amava-o. Se ela não gostasse da verdade, poderia imitar sua mãe e dar-lhe uma poção do amor. Sorriu, reconfortado com essa idéia. Levantou-se e começou a separar os ingredientes necessários para fazer uma poção rejuvenescedora. Aproveitou e separou também os materiais necessários para uma poção do amor. Afinal, nunca se sabe... Pensou ele, ao começar a cortar os ingredientes.

Mais uma vez, saiu de casa. Estava perfeita. O cabelo, maravilhoso. A maquiagem a deixou com o rosto radiante. A roupa apenas valorizou seu corpo. Estava lindíssima. Caminhava pelas ruas escuras (não que ela percebesse isso) com sua bengala. Hoje iria cantar. Por um acaso, no mesmo lugar em que Tom Riddle se embebedara na noite anterior.  
Chegou ao bar e entrou. O dono lhe cumprimentou e ela respondeu-lhe. Foi até o bar e sentou-se. Cumprimentou o barman e pediu uma dose de vodka. Ele serviu-lhe a dose e começou a conversar com ela. Estavam conversando quando o dono do bar aproximou-se.  
- Alissa, poderias ir cantar para movimentar um pouco a noite?  
- Claro! Pelo preço de sempre?  
- Sim, como você quiser. Isto está muito parado para um sábado à noite.  
Alissa levantou-se de seu banco e dirigiu-se com segurança até o karaokê. Ali ela sentia-se bem. Ela sabia que cantava bem e aproveitava-se disso. Ela gostava de cantar. Cantar para o bar era um prazer remunerado. Pagavam-lhe para fazer o que mais gostava. Ela cobrava pouco, até por que ela não era profissional, mas todos gostavam. Além de cantar bem, ela sabia escolher bem as músicas.  
Cantou uma música que sempre tocava nas rádios. Ao final da música, quase todos já a cantavam ou cantarolavam. Ela foi aplaudida pelo público, agradeceu e saiu do palco. Voltou ao bar, conversou mais um pouco com o barman, recebeu o dinheiro e saiu para a rua fria.  
Foi para casa, sentindo-se leve e feliz. Entrou em casa, trancou-se, fez festa na cabeça de sua cadela e foi ao quarto. Trocou de roupa, vestiu um pijama sexy, mas ela não sabia disso. Sabia que era um pijama confortável, com toque macio. Deitou-se e dormiu.

A poção do amor já estava pronta. A rejuvenescedora, quase. Ele estava satisfeito consigo mesmo e com seu plano. Já tinha até uma vítima. Alissa era perfeita para ser sua companheira. Bonita, sexy, decidida e, principalmente, logo estaria a seus pés. Já sabia o que fazer para conquistá-la. Só precisava esperar um pouco.


	3. As primeiras conversas

Domingo veio e passou rápido. Alissa logo se viu na segunda feira, tomando seu café da manhã. Seu dia seria cheio. Conseguira encaixar Tom Riddle para as 4:30h. O último horário do dia. Ele tivera muita sorte. Normalmente ela não tinha tempo livre segundas e sextas-feiras. Trabalhou toda a manhã com empenho, sem nenhum contratempo. Almoçou e depois trabalhou à tarde. O tempo passou depressa e logo chegou à hora tão esperada por Tom. Ele já estava na sala de espera desde as 4:00. Estava com um grande buquê de flores. Ele decidira pelas flores do campo, por serem as mais cheirosas e por acreditar que eram as mais adequadas para um pedido de desculpas. Quando ela abriu a porta para que ele entrasse no quarto, ele levantou-se lentamente e entregou-lhe as flores.  
- Queria desculpar-me por Lucios, outro dia. A conduta dele foi inaceitável.  
- Se foi a conduta dele, não há razão para que o sr. se desculpe.- Respondeu-lhe Alissa, com um grande sorriso.  
- Desculpo-me por haver deixado que ele chegasse a tal extremo. – Tom disse-lhe, tentando ignorar aquela fileira de dentes brancos e perfeitos.  
- O senhor não deve se desculpar pelos erros dos outros. Agora, por favor, entre. Devo fechar a porta.  
Tom entrou e Alissa apoiou o buquê em cima da mesa. Ele sentiu-se nervoso. Nunca havia recebido uma massagem. Que ele deveria fazer?  
- Tire sua roupa e deite-se na maca.  
- Como? Tirar minha roupa? – Nesse momento ele duvidou que tivesse sido uma boa idéia ir até ali, no final das contas. Não queria expor-se dessa forma, logo na primeira vez que ficava a sós com ela.  
- Sim, ou como o sr. quer que eu faça a massagem?  
- Toda a roupa?  
- O sr. pode ficar com a roupa de baixo, não se preocupe. Além disso, eu não vou espiá-lo – disse ela, com um tom de sarcasmo na voz.  
Apesar de perceber a amargura na voz dela, ele não pode deixar de sorrir. Além de tudo, ela tinha senso de humor! Começou a despir-se e deitou-se na maca indicada. Ela aproximou-se dele até ficar exatamente ao seu lado. Ele tensionou todo o seu corpo.  
Alissa pegou o pote de hidratante que usava para massagear seus clientes. Abriu-o e o cheiro do creme espalhou-se pelo pequeno recinto. Ela espalhou um pouco do creme pelas mãos pequenas e delicadas e em seguida as colocou em cima de Tom. Ele sentiu um pequeno arrepio quando sentiu as mãos dela em suas costas. Ela começou a deslizar as mãos ao longo de sua coluna, apertando, contraindo e relaxando as mãos em determinados pontos. Logo o corpo dele deixou de tensionar-se e ele começou a apreciar aquela sensação. A mente dele começou a esquecer-se de seus problemas e parecia que fazia cinco minutos que fechara os olhos quando Alissa despertou-o.  
- Pronto, terminei. O senhor gostou?  
Tom espreguiçou-se, sentindo-se uma nova pessoa. Aquela dor freqüente em suas costas havia passado e sentia-se uns dez anos mais moço. Finalmente relaxara e isto o deixava satisfeito. Pensou em como recompensar Lucios por tão boa idéia.  
- Estava ótimo. Até dormi.  
Alissa riu.  
- Isso é normal na primeira sessão. Ainda mais que eu nunca tinha sentido ninguém tão tenso!  
- Quando posso marcar um próximo horário?  
- O senhor pode marcar agora. Para quando?  
- Quando a senhorita recomenda?  
- Em uma semana está bom? No mesmo horário?  
- Não pode ser antes?  
- Bom, primeiro teríamos que ver se o senhor precisa de mais de uma massagem por semana. Se for necessário, veremos como na semana que vem.  
- Hum, certo. Por mim está bem.  
Alissa sorriu e marcou em sua agenda um ponto forte, que significava horário marcado. Enquanto isso, Tom vestia-se, olhando para ela guardar tudo com rapidez e eficiência. Ela terminou de arrumar tudo, tirou o lençol da maca e pôs em uma cesta.  
- O que será feito com aquele lençol?  
- Será posto para lavar.  
- Você faz isso todas as semanas?  
- Um lençol limpo para cada freguês. Para manter isso, devo mandá-los para a lavanderia todos os dias. Não creio que deitar-se na cama de um desconhecido agrade a alguém nesse mundo.  
- Onde fica a lavanderia?  
- Aqui perto.  
- Será que eu poderia acompanhá-la?  
- Se o programa lhe interessa. O incrível rodar da máquina de lavar, a roupa sendo seca pelas máquinas... Realmente, é um programa fascinante. – Riu Alissa.  
Tom sorriu com a brincadeira. – O programa pode não ser dos melhores, mas a companhia é. Eu gostaria de acompanhá-la até a lavanderia.  
Alissa arrumou a trouxa de lençóis e colocou-a em uma sacola, que logo foi estendida para Tom. Colocou a guia em Laika e pegou a bolsa e as chaves.  
- Vamos?  
Tom saiu e esperou Alissa do lado de fora. Ela fechou a porta e trancou-a. Laika saiu à frente de sua dona, fazendo o seu nobre trabalho. Desceram as escadas e logo se encontraram na calçada do prédio.  
- Você vive aqui a muito tempo?  
- Uns dois ou três anos.  
- E a vizinhança não a assusta?  
- Não. Eu gosto dessas pessoas. Não importa qual é a profissão delas, são pessoas, com sentimentos, igual a mim e a você.  
"Não, igual a mim não. Eu sou mais que um mero humano." pensou Tom, mas nada disse.  
Caminharam mais uma quadra até chegarem à lavanderia. Tom sentia-se desconfortável com o silêncio que havia caído entre os dois. Entraram na loja e Alissa dirigiu-se para uma máquina. Abriu-a e virou-se para Tom:  
- A sacola, por favor.  
-Ah, sim, claro. – Tom entregou o pacote para Alissa, que colocou todo o conteúdo dentro da máquina. Enquanto isso, Tom se sentava em uma das cadeiras e censurava por devanear daquela forma. "Ah, sim, claro." Que coisa idiota para se dizer. Observou Alissa terminar as suas tarefas e vir, guiada por Laika, em sua direção. Por um breve instante, observou os sentimentos de Alissa para saber o que fazer. Viu que ela gostaria que ele se levantasse e a ajudasse. E foi exatamente isso que ele fez. Parou ao lado dela e perguntou-lhe, baixinho, ao pé do ouvido:  
- Posso ajudá-la de alguma forma?  
Aquela voz sussurrada e fria causou um arrepio de medo em Alissa. Tentando controlar esse sentimento vindo de algum lugar que ela não sabia de onde, ela respondeu:  
- Não, obrigada. – Normalmente a resposta seria sim, mas aquela voz era assustadora.  
Tom percebeu esse sentimento vindo dela e se deu conta de que deveria ter mais cuidado. Ele foi sentar-se outra vez em seu lugar e logo Alissa já estava ao seu lado.  
- Agora é só esperar.  
Tom concordou com a cabeça, mas ele sabia que não era só esperar. Era esperar e jogar. Ela se apaixonaria por ele. Ela já lhe abrira as portas como acompanhante. Logo, ele seria um amigo dela e, depois, algo mais. Apenas precisava tomar cuidado para não afastá-la. Depois de um tempo e de uma conversa morna, Tom acompanhou Alissa de volta pra casa e desaparatou para seu quarto. "Preciso tomar cuidado." Foi seu pensamento antes de trocar de roupa e ir jantar.


	4. O convite

Capítulo IV – O convite

Já fazia um mês que ela a acompanhava depois da consulta até a lavanderia. Na primeira vez, foi uma vez por semana, mas depois ele convenceu-a de que precisava de uma massagem duas vezes por semana. Assim, Tom tornou-se uma figura constante no prédio de Alissa e todos já o conheciam. Ele tinha os últimos horários de segunda-feira e de quinta-feira. Sentia-se feliz e confiante. Ele já se tornara um amigo dela. Agora só faltavam as últimas jogadas.

Alissa gostava de Tom, apesar de ele assustá-la algumas vezes com a sua frieza. Conversava com as suas amigas e vizinhas e todas diziam o mesmo: Tom era lindo. O que elas também comentavam, pelas costas dela, para que não soubesse, é que tinha beleza demais para ser desperdiçada com uma cega.

Chegou mais uma segunda-feira e Tom veio adiantado, como sempre. No seu horário ele entrou e depois de tirar sua roupa, deitou-se na maca, que estava a sua espera. Alissa aproximou-se dele com o seu pote de creme.  
- O que você vai fazer sexta-feira à noite?  
- Nada de importante.  
Tom estava se sentindo ridículo. Como é que se sentia envergonhado como um colegial?  
- Você gostaria de sair comigo?  
- Eu adoraria. Para onde vamos?  
Tom não havia pensado nisso. Vasculhou a mente de Alissa rapidamente para ver o que ela gostaria de fazer. Encontrou a informação desejada e fez a proposta que sabia que ela não recusaria.  
- Que tal jantar em um restaurante italiano?  
-Ah, eu adoro massas. É o meu prato favorito.  
Satisfeito consigo mesmo, Tom sorriu.  
- A que horas devo pegá-la?  
- Pode ser as 8:00?  
- Esteja pronta às oito que eu venho buscá-la.  
Alissa sorriu e começou a massagear Tom. Apesar de não fazer nada de diferente, o contato de suas mãos no corpo de Tom causava reações incomodas nele. Estava cada vez mais difícil esconder a atração que ela exercia nele, principalmente por causa do volume que esta atração provocava. Os constantes banhos frios já não mais o ajudavam quando pensava em Alissa. "Preciso conquistá-la rápido" foi seu último pensamento antes de permitir sua mente vaguear e seu corpo descansar totalmente naquela maca.

A semana passou lentamente para Alissa e para Tom, já que ambos estavam esperando ansiosamente por aquela sexta-feira. Apesar de parecer passar de uma maneira diferente, o tempo passou igual e Alissa cancelou alguns horários de sexta-feira de tarde para arrumar-se. Tomou banho, foi no cabeleireiro, na maquiladora, na manicure, na depiladora e na pedicure. Estava ainda mais bonita que o normal, se é que isso é possível. Comprou um perfume novo extremamente suave e sexy, ao mesmo tempo. Voltou para casa, colocou um vestido verde comprido que ela tinha, umas sandálias prateadas e uma bolsa branca com uns bordados prateados. Uma produção totalmente sonserina, mas ela não sabia disso. Ela não sabia quase nada sobre Hogwarts. Quando o relógio bateu 19:30, ela já estava pronta, sentada em seu confortável sofa, ouvindo música. Tivera que prender Laika em seu quarto, já que não queria pelos em sua roupa.

Tom estava com sua melhor roupa. Sabia que ela não se daria conta disso, mas queria sentir-se poderoso e atraente. Um terno preto, com uma camisa social escura. Não se sentia muito confortável em roupas trouxas, mas ele não queria chamar a atenção dos trouxas ao seu redor. Mirou-se no espelho e viu que estava maravilhoso. Nenhuma mulher resistiria a ele. Pelo menos, não nessa noite. Aparatou até perto do apartamento de Alissa e saiu caminhando despreocupado até o edifício. Subiu as escadas e parou em frente à porta dela. Olhou para os dois lados e verificou que não tinha ninguém. Puxou sua varinha e depois de um movimento rápido, havia um lindo buquê de flores em sua mão. Guardou o artefato mágico e bateu na porta. Estava alguns poucos minutos adiantado, mas, mesmo assim, a porta se abriu e Tom viu Alissa, formidável como sempre.  
- Você está linda!  
-Obrigada. Gostei do seu perfume.  
-Comprei especialmente para a ocasião. Troxe-lhe essas rosas.  
Alissa estendeu as mãos em sua direção e ele aninhou as rosas delicadamente sobre as mãos dela. Ela aproximou o buquê do seu nariz e cheirou-o. Sorriu delicadamente e agradeceu.  
- Você gostaria de entrar?  
- Rapidamente, para você guardar as flores.  
Ela entrou seguida de Tom, que fechou a porta. Logo as flores estavam em cima da mesa de centro.  
-Vamos?- perguntou Tom, ansioso.  
-Vamos!- respondeu uma Alissa sorridente.  
Tom estendeu sua mão e segurou a mão de Alissa. Eles saíram da casa e ela trancou a porta. Desceram as escadas sob os olhares invejosos das outras "massagistas" do prédio. O ar fresco da noite os encontrou.  
-Vamos, é por aqui - disse Tom, guiando Alissa.  
- Como vamos?  
-Segredo.  
Tom foi até o mesmo beco por onde havia vindo e assim que verificou que não havia ninguém por ali virou-se para Alissa.  
- Abrace-me  
- O que?  
- Abrace-me  
- Onde estamos?  
- Confie em mim.  
Ela fez o que ele pediu e passou seus braços pelo corpo dele. Novamente, Tom sentiu aquele movimento involuntário no baixo-ventre, mas concentrou-se no que queria fazer. No instante seguinte, Alissa sentia-se puxada para todas as direções ao mesmo tempo, não conseguia respirar, tiras de ferro envolviam seu peito, suas orbitas estavam sendo empurradas para o fundo da cabeça, seus tímpanos pareciam que iam estourar, sentiu-se enjoada e, de repente, tudo parou da mesma forma que havia começado.


	5. O Jantar

Capítulo V – O Jantar

- Você está bem? – perguntou-lhe Tom, gentilmente.  
- O que houve?  
- Aparatamos.  
- Onde estamos?  
- Você não queria comer em um retaurante italiano? Pois então, bem vinda à Itália!  
Alissa ficou tão surpresa que não conseguiu dizer nada. Para surpresa de Tom, parecia que ela estava ficando brava.  
- O que foi?  
Recuperando-se do impacto, Alissa explode:  
- Você sabe como se chama isso? Sequestro, é isso o que é. Eu estou em outro país, sem documentos, sem dinheiro, sem minha bengala, dependendo totalmente de você. E eu não gosto de me sentir assim. Eu quero voltar agora!  
Dessa vez, Tom ficou realmente surpreso. Sem dúvida nenhuma, não era isso a que ele esperava dela.  
- Muitas mulheres ficariam emocionadas com isso, mas você não. Por quê? Você acha que quero fazer-lhe algum mal?  
- Sr. Riddle, eu quero voltar para Inglaterra. – Respondeu-lhe Alissa, friamente.  
-Ah, não. Antes nós vamos jantar. Eu estou com fome e fique preparando essa surpresa a semana inteira. O restaurante fica aqui perto. Vamos, por favor... – O tom de voz dele extremamente delicado não convenceu Alissa.  
- Por acaso eu tenho alguma opção? Estou dependendo de você, certo?  
Naquele momento ele se deu conta que a independência e a força de vontade que lhe chamara tanta atenção seriam um empecilho. "Bom, resolvo isso no futuro, agora quero comer".  
Pegou a mão de Alissa e desceu a rua até o restaurante que ele havia reservado. Falou com o maitrê e dirigiu-se até sua mesa com Alissa sempre ao seu lado. Ajudou-a a se sentar e depois ajeitou-se em sua cadeira. O garçom veio e entregou um menu para Tom e outro, em braile, para Alissa.  
- Eu pedi para que eles passassem o menu em braile.  
Alissa resmungou um "obrigada" e começou a se concentrar na leitura. Pediu um spaguetti ao pesto, enquanto Tom pediu uma massa a Carbonara. Ele tentava desesperadamente quebrar o silêncio que havia baixado entre os dois, mas Alissa somente respondia com monosílabos.  
A comida estava perfeita, o vinho era muito bom, mas a compania estava péssima. Nenhum dos dois falava. Veio o antepasto, veio o prato principal, veio a sobremesa, veio a conta, mas em nenhum momento, Alissa cedeu à tentação de falar com Tom.  
Sairam do restaurante e voltaram para o beco escuro.  
-Segure-se em mim.  
Alissa obedeceu e logo sentiu aquela sensação horrível de aparatar. Sentiu-se aliviada por estar voltando para casa. Ledo engano.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Este Cap foi curtinho, mas no cap que vem começa o uso de "drogas" e vai ter mt sexo tbm. Obrigada, Felipe (do floreioseborroes, onde esta fic está mais adiantada), por comentar minha fic. Peço que outros façam o mesmo.  
Bjos a quem acompanha minha fic, se cuidem todos.


	6. A Surpresa

Isso aqui NÃO é um capítulo (por enquanto). Apenas aproveito o pouco tempo que eu tenho em uma lan house vagabunda para agradecer os comentários da LIESSENCE e me desculpar por não have-la citado da outra vez, até por que eu não costumo ficar olhando os comentários (me deixa nervosa). Ainda assim, agradeço a todos que estão lendo a fic (já tenho 30 leitores! uhuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!) e os convido a deixar os seus comentários com as suas opinioes (podem xingar, eu deixo).

Agora isto é um capítulo! hehehe

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Capítulo VI – A Surpresa

Assim que tudo parou de girar, percebeu que não retornara à sua casa. Parecia que estavam em um campo. Sentiu uma brisa marinha.  
- Onde estamos?  
- Em uma pradaria, localizada em Astúrias.  
- Estamos na Espanha?  
- Sim.  
Alissa deixou-se cair sentada no chão. Aquele homem era, sem dúvida nenhuma, louco. Tom sentou-se ao seu lado. Ficaram em silêncio, ele apreciando a vista e a beleza de Alissa, ela tentando entender o que estava acontecendo.  
- Você é linda, inteligente e, normalmente, bem humorada. Eu te amo. Quer namorar comigo? – Tom sabia que não podia parar de falar antes de acabar, pois poderia se arrepender ou perder a coragem.  
- Me desculpe, eu acho que você não me entendeu. Eu quero voltar para casa.  
- E eu quero que você seja minha namorada. Posso até ter forçado um pouco te "sequestrando", para usar as suas própias palavras, mas eu só queria fazer uma surpresa memorável e diferente.  
- Pois conseguiu. Por favor, Tom, eu quero voltar para casa.  
Ele suspirou:  
- Ao menos poderia responder a minha pergunta, por favor?  
- Depois desse nosso encontro, eu não quero mais nada com você. Eu não sei o que és capaz de fazer durante o nosso namoro. Não vou arriscar a nada com uma pessoa tão "surpreendente".  
- Se eu não tivesse feito isso, você teria aceitado o meu pedido.  
- Teria.  
Tom suspirou:  
- Então você me ama!  
Alissa corou.  
- Mesmo que você não queira mais nada comigo, só o fato de amar-me merece uma comemoração. – Do nada, apareceu uma garrafa de vinho e duas taças ao lado dele. Ele serviu as doses de vinho e derramou o conteúdo de um pequeno frasco em um dos cálices. Colocou o cálice batizado na mão de Alissa e propôs um brinde:  
- Ao nosso amor, que não poderá viver por causa do meu afã em agradá-la.  
Elevou sua taça, ao que foi seguido de Alissa e bebeu um gole do delicioso vinho. Ela fez o mesmo e, alguns segundos depois de ingerir o vinho, começou a perguntar-se por que estava fazendo isso com Tom. "Afinal, ele só queria agradar-me. Ele não fez de propósito. Que mal há nisso?". Foi nesse momento que ela percebeu que o amava. Se ela conseguisse enxergar, veria Tom sorrindo friamente.  
- Tom, você realmente me ama?  
- Ah, é claro que sim Alissa. Você acredita que eu vou ao seu consultório duas vezes por semana só por causa de uma dor nas costas?  
Alissa sorriu e corou.  
- E você me ama, Alissa?  
- Sim, Tom, eu te amo. Eu lhe devo desculpas. Você não queria me fazer mal nenhum. Eu agradeço toda a sua preparação para esse jantar.  
Tom aproximou-se de Alissa e a abraçou.  
- Tudo bem, eu entendo o seu medo. Ir para um lugar desconhecido dessa forma, sem estar preparada...  
Alissa aspirou o perfume de Tom e sentiu-se feliz ali, nos braços dele. Tom deu-se conta dessa vantagem que a poção lhe proporcionara e beijou-lhe o pescoço, bem de leve. Alissa arrepiou-se.  
- Eu te amo... – Ouviu-o cochichar em sua orelha.  
Ela arrepiou-se ainda mais. Ele sentiu que esse era o momento certo.  
- Eu tenho mais uma surpresa para ti.  
Alissa esperou que ele continuasse. Ele soltou-se do abraço e pegou a sua varinha.  
- Andei fazendo algumas pesquisas e experiências...  
Alissa voltou seu rosto em sua direção e esperou que ele continuasse.  
- Feche seus olhos.  
- Não é necessário, eu não vou espiar. – respondeu-lhe, com um leve amargor na voz, apesar do sorriso no rosto.  
- Por favor, feche seus olhos – Tom tornou a pedir.  
Alissa fez o que ele pediu.  
- Eu não posso garantir que vá dar certo, mas não custa tentar...  
- O que você pretende fazer?  
- Por favor, agora eu preciso me concentrar.  
Ele começou a recitar algumas palavras em latim, que ela não conseguia entender, ao mesmo tempo em que passava a varinha dele, que agora emitia uma luz azul, em frente aos olhos dela. Depois de algum tempo, pareceu satisfeito com o resultado.  
- Alissa, abra os olhos.  
- Como se isso fosse fazer diferença.  
- Por favor, não graceje.  
- Está bem. – E Alissa abriu os olhos. E qual não foi a sua surpresa quando se deu conta que agora conseguia enxergar. Embaçado, mas enxergava. O mundo pareceu-lhe novo, cheio de oportunidades, de novas experiências, cores, vida!  
- E então? – perguntou-lhe Tom.  
- Estou enxergando! – Ela levantou-se do lugar onde estava e deu alguns passos, incertos ainda e olhou para o mar. Bem, olhar não é bem o termo, já que apenas avistava um borrão azul escuro e tinha sorte em ver isso, já que estava anoitecendo. Tom levantou-se e foi ao seu lado.  
- Infelizmente, o efeito ainda é temporário. Estou trabalhando para que seja permanente.  
- Tom, isso é maravilhoso! – Então ela o viu pela primeira vez. Com a luz do ocaso, ela o viu e apreciou os contornos que pode vislumbrar. Ela aproximou-se mais e abraçou-o. Ele inclinou-se e eles se beijaram. O beijo foi lento e sensual. Tom abraçava-a forte: ela era sua agora. Ambos se separaram sem folego.  
- Espero que agora você entenda por que eu lhe trouxe até aqui.  
- Não tenho a mínima idéia.  
- Para que o primeiro lugar que visses fosse bonito.  
Ela sorriu.  
- Alissa, acho que, dadas às novas circunstâncias, devo refazer-lhe a pergunta: você quer namorar comigo?  
- Ah, é claro que sim.  
Foi a vez de Tom sorrir "Bendita poção do amor".  
Continuaram ali por mais um tempo, abraçando-se e acariciando-se.  
- Está tudo escurecendo de novo. – Diz Alissa, com um leve toque de tristeza em sua voz.  
Tom sorriu.  
- É por que é de noite. O temporário quer dizer dois ou três dias. Acredito que você queira ir para casa.  
- Gostaria de passar mais tempo contigo.  
- Você quer continuar aqui?  
- Você quer ir até minha casa?  
- Aceito o convite tão generoso, mas antes, tenho mais uma surpresa. – Com um aceno de varinha, ele limpa as sobras do picnic. Depois de guardar a varinha no bolso interno das vestes, ele abraça Alissa e eles voltam à Inglaterra, em outro beco escuro de Londres. Saem caminhando e Tom parou em um cinema.  
- Você gostaria de assistir um filme?  
- Oh, Tom, seria maravilhoso!  
Tom comprou as entradas e eles entraram na sala. Ele escolhera um filme bem romântico, daqueles água-com-açúcar, para satisfazer sua companheira. Fazia muito tempo que ele não entrava em um cinema. Realmente, muitas coisas haviam mudado. Estavam mais confortáveis, a imagem estava mais fiel e o ingresso era mais caro. Mas ele não pode negar que se divertiu. Estava agradável ver Alissa assistir ao filme, descobrindo novas coisas, as imagens e as cores. Volta e meia ela lhe fazia perguntas, que ele respondeu pacientemente. Não tocou nenhuma vez nela enquanto estavam lá dentro. Sabia que o melhor era deixá-la se maravilhando com as cenas e com a sua capacidade de enxergar.

Acabado o filme, saíram do cinema.  
- Cansada?  
- Um pouco.  
- Quer ir para casa?  
- Seria bom. Foi um dia cheio de surpresas.  
- Agradáveis?  
- Todas elas. – Ela inclinou-se em direção a ele e deu-lhe um selinho.  
- É aqui. – Entraram naquele mesmo beco de antes.  
- Talvez seja melhor você agir como se não enxergasse.  
- Você tem razão.  
Ele beijou-a e aparatou com ela até a ruazinha perto do destino deles.  
Ele segurou o braço dela e eles sairam caminhando até a casa dela. Pela primeira vez na vida, Alissa viu o edifío em que morava e, logo em seguida, veria o seu próprio apartamento.  
Subiram as escadas e ela entrou em sua casa. Ligou a luz e deixou Tom entrar. Fechou a porta e olhou ao redor. Observou tudo. Examinou detalhes. Conheceu sua casa de uma maneira diferente. Tom já havia se acomodado no sofá e observava-a sorrindo. Depois desse rápido exame, ela olhou para ele:  
- Então, essa é a minha casa...  
- Sim, seja bem vinda...  
Alissa sentou-se ao lado dele e aninhou-se em seu ombro. Ele abraçou-a possessivamente.  
- O que você costumava fazer?  
- Escutava músicas no rádio.  
Tom pegou sua varinha no bolso interno das vestes e acenou-a em direção do aparelho. Uma música suave começou a tocar. "Devo dar-lhe mais poção do amor e também devo beber mais poção rejuvenescedora", foi seu primeiro pensamento. Guardou a varinha novamente e abraçou Alissa com mais força.  
- Tom, eu te amo.  
- Estou com um pouco de sede.  
- Você quer que eu busque um copo d'água pra você?  
- Não, pode deixar que eu busco. – Ele levantou-se. – Onde é que fica a cozinha?  
- Fica pra lá. – Disse Alissa, apontando para esquerda.  
Ele foi e logo voltou com dois copos de suco de abóbora.  
- Tomei a liberdade de preparar um suco para nós. – Entregou-lhe o copo e sentou-se. Alissa tomou o último gole de sua liberdade.


	7. Os Efeitos

Capítulo VII – Os Efeitos.

Um calor espalhou-se pelo seu corpo e subiu-lhe até o pescoço. "Como ele é lindo". Aproximou-se e o beijou, lenta e sensualmente. Ele pôs as suas mãos por trás da nuca dela, puxando-a para mais perto e retribuindo o beijo. Alissa apoiou a perna dela nas pernas dele, e logo, ela estava sentada no colo de Tom. As mãos dele passeavam pelas costas dela, enquanto ela abraçava-o mais fortemente. O beijo tornou-se mais intenso, as línguas e as mãos moviam-se mais rapidamente. No momento em que ele pensou em descer as suas mãos até as coxas de Alissa, eles ouviram um som rascante.  
- Laika! – suspirou Alissa. – tenho que soltá-la.  
Tom gemeu. Ela levantou-se e caminhou em direção à porta do quarto. Abriu-a e Laika veio saltitante e feliz. Saltou sobre Tom e lambeu-lhe o rosto. "Argh, que nojo", foi o único que lhe passou pela cabeça, mas ainda assim sorriu.  
- Ai, ela sempre faz isso. Você quer lavar-se no banheiro?  
- Ah, pode ser.  
- Por aqui. – Disse Alissa, entrando no quarto dela. Ele entrou atrás, prometendo a si mesmo que liquidaria aquela cadela. Ela atravessou o quarto e abriu uma das portas que havia no recinto. – É aqui!  
Tom entrou no pequeno banheiro e Alissa fechou a porta, deixando-o sozinho ali. Ele lavou o seu rosto, e secou-o com a toalha branca que havia ao lado da pia. O banheiro era confortável, nem grande demais nem pequeno. Em frente a pia estava o vaso e ao lado desses estava uma banheira. Não havia nenhum espelho ali. Observou tudo isso com desinteresse e saiu. Alissa ainda estava no quarto, de costas para ele. Ela observava o ambiente ao seu redor. O quarto não tinha muita mobília, apenas a cama de casal, com a cabeceira escorada no meio da parede, um tapete vermelho no chão e um pequeno sofá branco perto da janela. As cortinas eram vermelhas, de um tecido fino e macio. A cama de madeira chamava a atenção pelos entalhes. Era uma mobília antiga, o suporte do dossel era todo torneado. As cortinas eram claras, quase transparentes de tão finas. Os lençóis de linho branco destacavam ainda mais a beleza do móvel.  
Tom aproximou-se silenciosamente de Alissa e abraçou-a.  
- Gostei do meu quarto... –Comentou Alissa, depois de um tempo. Ela virou-se e abraçou-o de volta. Ficaram assim mais um tempo, até que as bocas se encontraram outra vez. Os lábios abriram-se e roçaram-se. As línguas começaram a acariciar as bocas um do outro. O beijo tornou-se mais quente e voraz. Ele começou a acariciar o corpo dela, ela puxava-o para mais perto. A mão dele chegou até a cintura dela, desceu mais um pouco, tornou a subir, voltou até acariciar gentilmente as nádegas dela. Percebendo que ela não reagiu negativamente a esse movimento dele, ele deixou a mão lá. Ambos afastaram-se levemente sem fôlego. Ele olhou nos olhos dela, abaixou-se e começou a beijar-lhe o pescoço, acariciava-lhe aquela parte do corpo dela com a língua, os lábios, sentia o gosto dela. Ela fechou os olhos e gemeu, enquanto sentia os arrepios que aquelas carícias lhe causavam.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxA partir desse parágrafo, começam as cenas de sexo de verdade. Então, se você se interessa apenas pela história, e não pela sacanagem (o que eu duvido, pois você não leria uma fic com classificação 18 anos se não se interessasse por isso) vá diretamente ao outro capítulo. Nenhuma revelação de importancia vital será dita nas cenas de sexo.  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
Logo seus lábios chegaram às alças do vestido. Ele acompanhou as alças até o decote do vestido. Ele beijou o pouco dos seios dela que apareciam com aquela roupa. Levantou o olhar para ver a reação dela e viu que ela jogara seu corpo para trás para facilitar o acesso dele a essa parte do corpo dela. "Bendita Poção do Desejo!". Continuou beijando os seios dela, mas apenas até onde o decote permitia. As mãos dela acariciavam-lhe o rosto e o cabelo e ele estava adorando essa carícia delicada. Alissa estava com a respiração arfante. Tom ficou enlouquecido de tesão observando o peito dela subir e descer em grandes golfadas de ar que entravam e saíam dos pulmões dela. Ele agarrou-a e levou-a até a cama. Depositou Alissa delicadamente sobre os lençóis brancos e sentou-se ao lado dela. Abaixou-se sobre ela e voltou a beijar-lhe o pescoço. Alissa abraçou-o fortemente e o puxou para o seu lado. A boca dela chegou à orelha dele e Alissa mordiscou-lhe a ponta. Assim que sentiu o arrepio percorrer-lhe a espinha, o controle de Tom foi-se ao espaço. Ele agarrou-a e retirou o paletó, jogando-o para longe. Começou a levantar a saia do vestido, queria arrancá-lo do corpo dela o antes possível. Ela começou a desabotoar a camisa social de Tom enquanto beijava-lhe a boca. A mão dele começou a passear pela parte interna das coxas dela enquanto ela afastava lentamente as pernas para permitir-lhe essa carícia mais facilmente. Finalmente ela conseguiu desabotoar todos os botões da camisa e a tentava tirar do corpo dele. Ele ajudou-a e começou a puxar o vestido dela para despi-la. Arrancou-o do corpo dela, deixando-a de camisete e calcinha. Era possível ver os mamilos dela intumescidos por baixo do fino tecido da camisete. Ele voltou a beijar-lhe o busto seminu dela. Ela puxou-o para cima e beijou-o na boca, o desejo presente naqueles lábios volumosos dela.  
Ele arrancou-lhe o resto da roupa, deixando o corpo perfeito que ela tinha as suas vistas.  
- Meu deus, você é muito linda. – Sussurrou Tom, com a voz rouca de desejo. Ela sentou-se e, sorrindo, começou a tirar-lhe as calças negras, que ele ainda vestia. Ele jogou-se ao lado dela e deixou-a terminar de arrancar-lhe as calças e a cueca. Assim que ela terminou, ele puxou-a para perto de si e rapidamente, com um movimento de corpo, colocou-se por cima dela. Beijou-a outra vez enquanto posicionava-se entre as pernas dela. Ela reagiu docilmente a atitude dele, abraçando-o mais forte. Ele sentiu um certo nervosismo emergindo dela, mas não tentou descobrir a razão desse sentimento. No momento não estava preocupado com isso. Terminou de acomodar-se e simplesmente a penetrou. Seu membro duro e ereto deslizou na entrada daquele canal apertado e úmido. Ele movimentou a cintura, desejando empurrá-lo até o fundo daquele lugar tão agradável a ele. Na metade do canal, sentiu algo romper-se. "Meu deus, além de gostosa ainda era virgem". Como resposta a essa descoberta, seu membro ficou ainda mais ereto e duro do que antes. Continuou movendo-se, empurrando e puxando o seu membro de dentro do corpo dela, agora com mais cuidado e gentileza, enquanto a beijava e a enchia de carinhos. O tempo que Tom esperara por esse momento, mais a descoberta de que ela era virgem o deixaram tão cheio de desejo que ele não resistiu muito tempo. O arrepio que percorreu sua espinha no momento do orgasmo deixou-o lânguido. Saiu de cima dela lentamente, arfante num estado de apatia física. Seu rosto estava suado e ele estava cansado. Ainda assim, virou-se para Alissa e beijou-a.  
- Eu te amo. – Sussurrou-lhe. Abraçou-a e aninhou-a em seu ombro. Acariciava-lhe os longos cabelos loiros e de vez em quando, beijava-lhe o topo da cabeça. "Merda, não foi um bom começo. Podia ter feito melhor...". Com esses pensamentos e com ela em seus braços, Tom adormeceu.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

E aí? Gostaram? Acabou a propaganda enganosa? devia ter posto mais detalhes???  
Deixem suas opiniões e façam as suas apostas. hehehe. A té semana que vem (eu espero).  
Bjo meus queridos leitores!!!


	8. Os Constrangidos

Capítulo VIII – Os Constrangidos

O cheiro de torradas invadiu o quarto. Um raio de sol levemente filtrado pela cortina vermelha alcançava o pé de Alissa quando ela despertou. Ela abriu os olhos lentamente e olhou a sua volta. Cobriu seu corpo nu com o lençol e sentou-se na cama. Apoiou sua cabeça nas mãos e os cotovelos nas pernas. A porta abriu-se e Tom entrou com uma grande bandeja.  
- Bom dia, meu amor! – Apoiou a bandeja ao lado dela. – Tomei a liberdade de preparar o café da manhã, já que dormias tão profundamente.  
Ela levantou a cabeça e sorriu.  
- Obrigada  
- O que gostarias de fazer hoje? – Perguntou Tom, servindo chá em uma das xícaras.  
- Não sei. – Ela serviu-se de uma torrada e passava geléia distraídamenta naquele pedaço de pão quente e crocante. Tom aproximou-se e beijou-lhe a testa. Afastou-se e ajeitou uma medeixa teimosa que teimava em cair sobre o rosto dela.  
- Você é linda. – Lançou um olhar guloso para o corpo dela, mas sabia que não era o momento. – Gostarias de ir ao cinema ou à danceteria hoje à noite?  
- Ah, não sei.  
- Hum, você decide. Eu tenho que sair daqui a pouco. Posso te ligar às 18:00h?  
- Claro – respondeu Alissa, e começou a comer sua torrada. Tom entregou a xícara já servida para Alissa e serviu chá na outra, para si mesmo dessa vez. O silêncio constrangedor desceu entre os dois. Tom acabou logo com a sua xicara de chá.  
- Agora devo ir. – Aproximou-se dela para beijá-la, mas ela virou o rosto quase imperceptivelmente e ele contentou-se em beijar-lhe na bochecha. Beijou-a de forma delicada, poderia-se dizer carinhosa, se não estivessemos falando de Tom Riddle.  
– Você quer mesmo que eu te ligue hoje à noite? – perguntou ele, com certo tom de preocupação na voz.  
-Claro que sim. Agora vá, eu não quero que você chegue atrasado ao seu compromisso.  
- Certo. Cuide-se, meu tesouro. Eu te amo. - Virou-se e saiu da casa.  
Assim que ouviu a porta bater, Alissa virou-se na cama e chorou.

Tom caminhou até o beco que ele usava para ir e voltar à casa de Alissa. Aparatou para casa, tomou um banho (decidira não tomar tal liberdade na casa dela), vestiu-se como o Lord das Trevas e observou-se no espelho. Chegara na hora certa. O efeito da poção rejuvenescedora começava a passar. Esperou mais um momento, até seu rosto e seu corpo voltarem ao normal e chamou seus comensais. Enquanto esperava-os, pensou quando deveria contar a verdade para Alissa. "Ainda não é tempo. Talvez essa hora jamais chegue." Ouviu os estalos dos Comensais desaparatando e parou com esses pensamentos.

A reunião passava lentamente. Voldemort não prestava muita atenção às notícias desagradáveis que seus comensais traziam. Sua mente não parava de visitar certa trouxa ("não, trouxa não. Ela é uma mulher" teimava sua mente), imaginava-a, pensava no que ela fazia e nada mais importava naquele momento. Vendo que não adiantaria continuar perdendo tempo numa reunião que não lhe prendia a atenção, deu um fim àquela conversa fiada e dispensou todo mundo.  
- O Mestre deseja alguma coisa de mim?  
- Eu mandei todos saírem Rabicho. – disse Voldemort, calmamente, para logo mudar o tom de voz e gritar – FORA!!!!!  
Rabicho encolheu-se e saiu da sala às pressas. Desaparatou para bem longe daquela casa, feliz por ter um dia livre.  
Tom foi até o seu quarto e deitou-se na cama. Queria que o dia passa-se rápido, para encontrá-la outra vez. Mas o tempo não acelera quando queremos, mas sim quando a ele lhe convém. Tom ficou deitado em sua cama durante um tempo que ele acreditou serem horas, mas quando olhou seu relógio, apenas 15 min haviam passado. Resmungando, levantou-se e ficou circulando pelo quarto. Sentou-se na escrivaninha e começou a escrever. Cansou de escrever e conjurou uma bolinha de borracha, que jogava contra a parede e pegava, jogava contra a parede e pegava, num ciclo de tédio total.

Alissa levantou-se depois de um tempo e foi tomar banho. Vestiu-se e ligou o rádio. Enquanto ouvia a música, lembrava-se da noite anterior. "Como foi que eu agi dessa forma? Como eu fui fácil. Ele nunca mais vai vir..." Com esses pensamentos, mais lágrimas vieram-lhe aos olhos. Passou o dia atirada ao lado do telefone, ora chorando, ora cochilando.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
Como assim? Nenhum comentário? Liessence? Felipe? Novos leitores?  
Vamos gente, sejam sem-vergonhas e comentem!!!!!

Beijos, tentarei postar o 9º o antes possível!


	9. Preparando um almoço

Capítulo IX – Preparando um almoço

O telefone tocou mais uma vez, acordando Alissa. Ao segundo toque, ela atendeu, com uma voz de sono.  
- Sim?  
- Aqui é o Tom.  
Ela empertigou-se no sofá.  
-Estou ouvindo!  
- Acabei mais cedo do que imaginava. Vamos almoçar juntos?  
Ela olhou para si mesma e viu-se desarrumada e provavelmente, descabelada.  
- Que horas são?  
- Quase meio dia.  
- Será que poderíamos almoçar mais tarde?  
- Depende de que horas é esse mais tarde...  
- À uma?  
- À uma vou até sua casa.  
- Brigada. – Respondeu uma Alissa feliz e sorridente.  
- Te amo. Beijo, tchau. – Tom pendurou rapidamente o telefone. Mais uma hora de tédio. Ao menos teria tempo de se arrumar. Olhou o estoque de poção rejuvenescedora e viu que acabava. Recolheu a manga de sua capa e chamou Snape. Desceu até a sala e esperou um pouco. Logo Severo Snape estava na sua frente. Abaixou-se e beijou a barra das vestes de Lord Voldemort.  
- Pois não, Milord?  
- Necessito de muitos frascos de Poção Rejuvenescedora. Para o antes possível.  
- Sim, Milord.  
- Alguma novidade interessante?  
- Não, nenhuma.  
- Certo, vá embora.  
Snape curvou-se em direção a Voldemort e começou a sair da sala. Voldemort vasculhou rapidamente a mente dele, como fazia com todos os comensais e não encontrou nada de errado. Suspirou e foi arrumar-se para o encontro.

"Preciso de um espelho!" Foi o pensamento de Alissa enquanto se arrumava. Estava linda como sempre, mas ela só podia deduzir como estava. Sentia-se cansada, mas feliz. "Ele me ama!" Sentia suas costas doerem "Precisaria de uma massagem" Riu com esse pensamento. "Imagina se meus clientes ficam sabendo disso." Passou seu hidratante por todo o corpo, sentiu sua pele macia ao toque de suas mãos, sentiu o cheiro sexy do creme, sentiu-se poderosa. Acariciou seu corpo. Viu que ele era belo, jovem e firme. Admirou as suas curvas. Suspirou com o próprio toque. Cenas da noite anterior passavam por sua cabeça. "Melhor terminar de me arrumar antes que ele chegue", pensou, assim que sentiu um calor subindo pelo seu corpo "ele não quer uma namorada desarrumada". Penteou-se, maquiou-se, vestiu uma blusa azul e decotada, uma calça de brim e botas pretas. Estava com roupas simples, mas estava arrumada. Pegou o perfume que tinha no banheiro e perfumou-se moderadamente. Depois, arrumou um pouco a casa e procurou alguma coisa para comer. Tinha carne, batatas e algumas frutas. "Merda! Só isso?" Olhou o relógio. "Agora não dá tempo de ir comprar nada." Serviu ração para Laika e enquanto trocava a água do pote, a campainha tocou.

Tom sempre espantava-se quando via Alissa. "É impossível. Essa mulher fica cada vez mais linda." Observou o sorriso que se formou nos lábios de Alissa quando o viu.  
-Entre - disse ela, dando espaço para ele passar. Ele adentrou no apartamento e ela fechou a porta. Ele abraçou-a e a beijou, e em seguida olhou-a dos pés a cabeça. A visão daquele corpo agradou-lhe, e ficou ainda mais satisfeito ao lembrar-se que era dele. Sorriu.  
- Você está maravilhosa, meu amor.  
Alissa alargou o sorriso.  
- Eu também te amo. – e o beijou.  
O beijo apaixonado continuou, os corpos se aproximando mais e mais, como se tentassem se fundir em um só. Tom afastou-se ligeiramente ofegante.  
- Então? Onde vamos almoçar?  
- Não sei. Estava pensando em preparar uns bifes e um purê de batatas.  
- Hum, pra mim está ótimo.  
Alissa abraçou-o mais forte, porém logo afrouxou o aperto. Soltou-se totalmente e foi em direção à cozinha. Lavou as batatas e pegou uma panela, aonde ia pondo batata por batata. Tom chegou lentamente, com as mãos nos bolsos da calça social que usava, escorou-se no portal e observou Alissa. depois de um tempo, aproximou-se e abraçou-a por trás.  
- Você fica incrivelmente sexy cozinhando – murmurou-lhe na orelha. Ela arrepiou-se com aquele tom de voz quente e sensual.  
Ela virou-se para ficar de frente a ele. Largou a faca na pia e passou os braços ao redor do pescoço de Tom.  
- E eu acho esse seu cochicho muito sensual.  
Ele beijou-a suavemente. Deixou uma trilha de beijos pelo rosto dela, até se aproximar da orelha dela. Mordeu delicadamente o lóbulo e, quando o fez, Alissa ofegou.  
- Então você gosta do meu cochicho? – Perguntou-lhe, baixinho, na orelha, fazendo que as mechas fininhas vibrassem com o som de sua voz.  
-Ahãn! –Concordou ela com a cabeça, enquanto mordia o lábio inferior. Ele deixou-a na expectativa por mais um tempo, a respiração morna rocando o pescoço dela. Antes que ela pudesse reagir, ele roubou-lhe um selinho e afastou-se.  
- Vou ao banheiro. –Viu a cara de decepção que Alissa fez e sentiu-se satisfeito.  
Atravessou o quarto e entrou no banheiro. "Estranho, ela parecia meio tensa, nervosa"  
Ainda pensando no que poderia fazer para relaxá-la, baixou a tampa do vaso e sentou-se nele. "Mato um tempinho aqui para deixá-la mais atiçada." Olhando ao redor, teve uma idéia para deixar Alissa ficar mais relaxada. Levantou-se e saiu ao quarto. Foi até a sala com pressa e passou rapidamente na cozinha.  
-Lembrei de uma coisa. Volto em meia hora, no máximo. – Beijou a testa de uma Alissa surpresa e saiu porta afora. Desceu correndo as escadas e foi até o beco, onde desaparatou até sua casa.

Alissa ainda estava com a faca na mão, surpresa e não entendendo nada do que havia acontecido. "Será que eu esqueci alguma coisa constrangedora no banheiro?" Largou a faca e foi verificar. Não encontrou nada de anormal, deu de ombros e voltou para a cozinha. "Se ele disse que volta logo..."


	10. A Segunda Vez

Capítulo X - A segunda vez.

Tom saiu de sua casa às pressas. Sim, tudo daria certo. Olhava o relógio e aparatava de um lado para outro de Londres. Depois de 20 min nessa tarefa, ele voltou para o famoso beco perto da casa da Alissa. Apressou-se para chegar logo. Tinha que segurar-se para não correr. Subiu as escadas de dois em dois degraus. Bateu na porta de Alissa e esperou. Logo ela abriu a porta e ele entrou.  
- Desculpe, espero não ter demorado muito. – Disse para a garota, enquanto puxava-a para um abraço. Ela beijou-o.  
- Não foi nada. O almoço está quase pronto. Se quiser esperar aqui...  
- Sim, só tenho que fazer uma coisinha antes. – Bejou a boca da namorada apaixonadamente. Ela deixou-se ficar ali, perdida entre os braços de Tom,, sentindo o cheiro que emanava dele, o calor do corpo, a maciez dos lábios, a força com que os braços dele envolviam seu corpo. De repente, tudo parou. Ele soltou-a e dirigiu-se decididamente até o banheiro. Alissa ficou olhando as costas dele sumir na curva do apartamento, com cara de espanto.  
Tom entrou no banheiro e baixou a tampa do vaso. Apoiou a sacola com as compras que havia feito em cima do vaso, usando-o como uma mesa improvisada. Sacou a varinha e torceu para que suas magias não chamassem a atenção de Alissa. Começou a sacudir a varinha e a pronunciar feitiços, de vez em quando parava e observava os resultados, resmungava consigo mesmo e fazia outro feitiço. Dez minutos depois, saiu do banheiro e se reuniu a Alissa, que estava na cozinha.  
- Nossa, acho que estas namorando comigo só pelo meu banheiro. – Falou a jovem, com um tom de voz ligeiramente magoado.  
Ele aproximou-se dela e abraçou-a. Ela apoiou a cabeça no ombro dele e fechou os olhos. Tom começou a embalá-la suavemente, beijando a cabeça de Alissa, acariciando-lhe os cabelos que cascateavam até a metade das costas dela.  
-Eu te amo. – Sussurrou ele, com a voz ligeiramente rouca. "Estou dando muita Poção do Amor pra ela." pensou.  
Como resposta, percebeu que ela havia apertado um pouco mais o abraço, um claro sinal de que ela havia ouvido e também o amava. Soltaram-se ao mesmo tempo.  
- O almoço está pronto. – Anunciou uma Alissa feliz.  
Ele sorriu para ela e ela guiou-o até uma mesa pequena, já preparada para o almoço. Ela mostrou-lhe em qual cadeira sentar e voltou-se para o fogão, de onde trouxe uma panela.  
- Purê de batatas e bifes. Está bom para você?  
- Huuuum  
Ela abriu um daqueles sorrisos que fascinavam Tom. Ele retribuiu o sorriso. Sabia que logo teria que dar a dose da Poção do Amor para ela, mas não era bem isso que ele queria. Sacudiu levemente a cabeça para afastar esse pensamento agourento da cabeça.  
Almoçaram e conversaram sobre assuntos amenos. Alissa tinha lido o jornal, algo que ela nunca havia feito. O máximo que chegara a ler, quando criança, foram livrinhos infantis que seus pais haviam lhe dado. Quando terminaram de almoçar, Tom decidiu mostrar o seu poder e, com um movimento de varinha, toda a louça foi para a pia. Outro movimento, e a louça começou a se lavar com água e sabão. Alissa ficou encantada e observou por alguns minutos. Tom admirava Alissa. Como ela ficava linda daquela forma, com os lábios vermelhos e carnudos abertos em um sorriso, os cabelos levemente desgrenhados. Tranqüilizava-o a idéia de que ela lhe pertencia, ela era dele, só dele, nunca havia sido tocada por nenhum outro homem, apenas por ele. Era pura, totalmente dele. Sorriu com a idéia. Aproximou-se dela e tirou-a do transe com um beijo. Sim, ele podia perceber que ela lhe pertencia. Sentia isso por causa da respiração dela, que no momento estava entrecortada e ofegante, como se ela tivesse corrido o equivalente a três maratonas seguidas, por causa das batidas aceleradas do coração dela, que ele podia sentir através das roupas, da pele, da carne, dos seios. Ele sentia a pulsação dela como se fosse a dele mesmo. Sentiu-se parte dela, sentiu que ambos eram um só. Apertou-a mais em seus braços, queria fundir-se nela definitivamente, de forma irreversível e completa. Passou sua mão pelas costas dela, enquanto a outra mão acariciava os cabelos claros e sedosos dela. Carícias delicadas. Ela passou uma de suas mãos pelo peito definido de Tom, ao mesmo tempo em que sua boca tornava-se mais e mais ávida pela boca dele, sua língua fazia explorações pelos lábios, massageava a outra língua, pressionava seu corpo contra o corpo dele. Foi a vez de Tom ficar sem fôlego. Eles começaram a se puxar um contra o outro, caminhavam trôpegos, aos beijos, arrancando suas roupas pelo caminho, até o quarto. Quando chegaram na cama dela, encontravam-se apenas com roupa de baixo, e logo encontravam-se totalmente nus. Tom jogou-a por cima de seu corpo e deslizava suas mãos pelas costas dela. Ela beijava-lhe a boca, o pescoço os ombros, qualquer parte do corpo dele que estivesse ao alcance da boca dela. Ele estava muito excitado, mas dessa vez ele não cometeria o mesmo erro. Pensou em uma coisa totalmente desestimulante e logo pode concentrar-se no que queria fazer.


	11. A Segunda Vez Parte 2

Capítulo XI – _A segunda vez (segunda parte)_

Tom sabia o que queria fazer e como devia fazer. Beijou-a delicadamente na boca, deslizando a mão pelo corpo dela. Levou a boca em direção à orelha dela, mordiscou-lhe o lóbulo, sentiu Alissa arrepiar-se. Continuou as carícias na orelha por mais algum tempo, ora lambendo, ora mordiscando o lóbulo.  
-Eu te amo! - sussurrou ele, antes de descer para o pescoço dela. Beijou, lambeu e mordiscou o pescoço até chegar aos ombros. Alissa gemia e abraçava Tom, puxando-o para si, mas ele se concentrava apenas no que queria fazer.  
Chegou ao seio dela, afagou-os delicadamente com a mão, roçou seus lábios pelos mamilos, beijou-os delicadamente. Desceu pela barriga dela, mordeu a parte interna das coxas bem torneadas de Alissa, fazendo-a rir. Olhou para ela, como se pedisse permissão. Viu ela começar a sentar-se e então, não esperou por nada. Passou sua língua lentamente pelas partes delas e percebeu que ela ofegou. Sorriu para si mesmo e continuou as carícias íntimas com sua boca.  
Alissa percebia que ele descia por seu corpo, mas não sabia o que aquele homem tão surpreendente iria fazer. Sentiu cócegas e riu quando ele lhe mordeu a perna e começou a sentar-se, querendo puxá-lo para um abraço e fazê-lo entrar em de si. Mas fora pega de surpresa e agora sentia o maior prazer de sua vida. Contorcia-se, parecia que havia perdido o controle sobre o seu corpo, mas isso não era ruim. E então, como uma onda, veio um prazer tão forte que a deixou tonta e em seguida se dissipou. Alissa sentiu-se exausta, sem forças para nada, mas Tom parecia não importar-se com isso. Continuava como se nada tivesse acontecido.  
"Ótimo, consegui o que eu queria" pensou Tom, quando percebeu que ela tivera um orgasmo. Demorou alguns segundos para decidir se continuava ou não. Optou por continuar. E não se arrependeu. O clitóris, ainda sensível, logo repondeu com um orgasmo ainda maior. Tom viu Alissa, ofegante, percebeu-a cansada, a mente tão fraca que pode penetrá-la sem dificuldade nenhuma e observou os pensamentos dela, sentiu o que ela sentia. Saiu rapidamente, mas ficou satisfeito e feliz quando percebeu que se redimira da primeira noite de sexo que tiveram.  
Deitou-se ao lado dela, apoiou sua cabeça em sua mão e seu cotovelo no travesseiro. Olhou para ela. Estava ofegante, nua e linda ao lado dele, e ele ainda estava excitado. Ela aproximou-se dele, abraçou-o e beijou-o ternamente. Aquilo foi o que bastou para que o fogo dele voltasse com força total. Ela sentiu o membro dele contra o seu corpo. Passou sua perna por cima do corpo dele, abraçando-o com a perna. Tom empurrou-a e jogou-se por cima dela. Não demorou muito e encontravam-se unidos, ele dentro dela, ela gemendo, arranhando levemente as costas dele, mordendo os ombros largos de Tom. Ele movia-se com ritmo, ora mais devagar, ora mais rápido, parecia que seguia um ritmo próprio deles, pois Alissa conseguia acompanhá-lo movendo o quadril. Eles beijavam-se, abraçavam-se, voltavam a se beijar. Pela terceira vez naquele dia, ela sentiu aquela onda de prazer invadi-la e deixá-la fraca, cansada, mas feliz. Tom sentiu as contrações musculares que o orgasmo causou em Alissa, contrações que apertavam ainda mais o seu membro e que o fizeram acelerar até que ele também sentiu a onda de prazer se espalhar por seu corpo, subindo a espinha e causando-lhe arrepios. Depois de terminar, ele beijou-a feliz, um beijo terno, carinhoso, sem desejo. Rolou para o lado e puxou Alissa em sua direção, aninhando-a em seu ombro, abraçando-a forte, como se tivesse medo de que ela pudesse fugir.  
" Assim sim. Dessa vez eu consegui, e três vezes." Pensou Tom, orgulhoso. "É bem melhor sem a Poção do Desejo." Completou a sua mente, enquanto ele bocejava e sentia a respiração de Alissa ir ficando mais pesada. Quando ele a olhou, ela já dormia. Ele tirou uma mecha de cabelos dos olhos dela e acomodou-se para dormir.


	12. Cara, cadê meu banheiro?

Alissa acordou no meio da noite. Abriu os olhos e viu Tom ao seu lado. Já não estavam mais abraçados. Levantou-se silenciosamente e caminhou em direção ao banheiro. Abriu a porta e um cheiro desconhecido invadiu suas narinas. Tentou descobrir de que lado vinha, mas fracassou na tentativa. Decidiu ligar a luz. Seu cérebro demorou um segundo para enxergar a cena, mas demorou mais até ele registrar o que via.  
- O QUE ACONTECEU COM MEU BANHEIRO???????????????????????  
O banheiro, que outrora fora simples, agora estava maior e mais luxuoso. Uma banheira de hidromassagem enorme estava no canto onde antes havia uma simples banheirinha, a iluminação fora alterada e agora toda a decoração combinava. O cheiro não identificado era dos sais de banho que estavam na banheira. Esta estava pronta para receber um banhista. Alissa se aproximou e viu que a água ainda estava morna, agradável. Havia algumas velas acesas perto da banheira, e o aroma que elas soltavam combinavam com o aroma da espuma presente na banheira. Virou-se quando Tom chegou afobado, enrolado no lençol.  
- O que houve? Por que o grito?  
- Olhe o meu banheiro!  
Tom olhou em volta e perguntou:  
- O que tem ele?  
- Este não é o MEU banheiro!!!  
- É sim. Eu reformei ele.  
- Você o QUÊ????  
- Eu reformei ele.  
Alissa ficou em silêncio olhando para Tom.  
- Não gostou?  
- Por quê?  
- Eu percebi que você estava tensa. Como eu não sei fazer uma massagem que nem você, eu pensei numa hidromassagem. Num mini SPA em sua casa.  
Ela continuou olhando para Tom.  
- Se você não gostou, eu desfaço!  
- Não, é que me pegou de surpresa. Es- está lindo! – Ela gaguejou de volta. E realmente ela havia gostado da mudança. Estava mais brilhante, mais luxuoso, muito bem decorado e a banheira estva convidativa. Aproximou-se mais. Ao lado da banheira havia um balde com gelo e dentro uma garrafa de champanha.  
- A idéia era você ter vindo após o almoço, pra escovar os dentes. Sorte que com os feitiços que eu fiz, tudo se manteve igual. – Comentou ele. – Vou deixá-la para que melhor aproveite seu novo banheiro.  
- Não, fique. Por favor.  
Ele aproximou-se e abraçou-a. Olhou-a nos olhos e logo depois a beijou. Ela retribuiu. Eles terminaram o beijo e ficaram se olhando.  
- Entre na banheira e aproveite. Eu fiz tudo isso pra você. – Beijou-a na testa e saiu do agora espaçoso banheiro, não sem antes olhar rapidamente para o corpo nu de Alissa, deixando-a roxa de vergonha.  
Depois que ele fechou a porta, alissa provou a temperatura da água com as pontas dos dedos e, estando satisfeita, entrou na água lentamente. Suspirou de prazer quando sentiu a água morna ao redor de seu corpo e, no momento em que relaxou, umas pequenas lâmpadas coloridas instaladas no fundo e nas paredes laterais da banheira acenderam, ao mesmo tempo em que a hidromassagem começou a funcionar. No momento em que jatos de água atingiam diferentes pontos de suas costas, Alissa gemeu de prazer. Tom havia tido uma ótima idéia. Passou alguns minutos assim, sentada de olhos fechados naquela banheira enorme, mas rasa demais para ser considerada uma piscina pequena.  
Abriu os olhos e viu vários frascos ao seu lado. Abriu um e cheirou.  
"Morangos" Pensou. Fechou-o e pegou o que estava ao lado "E este shampoo tem cheiro de melancia". Passou-o no cabelo e logo formou espuma.. Ficou brincando com a espuma formada.  
Pasou assim mais de hora, brincando e relaxando com os jatos de água e com as luzes coloridas. Levantou-se quando reparou que seus dedos estavam muito enrugados. Levantou-se e pegou a toalha que estava ao lado da banheira. Secou-se e abriu o ralo, vendo a água escoar pelo cano enquanto ela se secava. Pegou o roupão que estava ao lado e enrolou-se nele. Pegou o frasco que ela sabia conter hidratante corporal e começou a passar o creme por seu corpo. Depois desse pequeno ritual, ela escovou os dentes e voltou ao quarto.  
Deitou-se ao lado de Tom, que dormia e abraçou-o por trás, e antes de fechar os olhos para tirar um cochilo, ela beijou-lhe a nuca e sussurrou em seu ouvido:  
- Durma bem Tom, você é o melhor namorado que uma garota poderia ter.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meus queridos leitores:  
I'm sory!  
tenho sido uma péssima escritora de fic! Abandonei vcs por meses. E quando volto, olha só a porcaria.  
Bem verdade é que, estou no meio de uma crise de criatividade, com minha formatura, meu aniversário, natal, ano-novo e vestibular no meio.  
Ou seja, um pouco de paciência é o que eu peço. Aliás, obrigada Liessence.  
Foi por ti que consegui escrever este capítulo.  
Para a outra fã, sem nome, obrigada tbm.  
enfim:  
Considerem isso meu presente de Natal e Ano novo.  
Beijos, meus queridos leitores, e por favor, comentem!

Aos do Fanfiction:

Vocês sabem que essa fic está disponível no Floreios e Borrões?

Agora está quase parelho, por isso, Don't worry!

Espero voltar a att logo, tanto lá quanto aqui!


	13. Aperitivo

Tom acordou mais tarde sentindo-se sufocado. Tirou o braço de Alissa do seu pescoço e sentiu-se melhor. Levantou-se e foi até suas roupas. Pegou o pequeno frasco com a poção que lhe era tão valiosa. Abriu o frasco e bebeu tudo de um só gole. Não seria bom que Alissa o visse como ele realmente era. Sentiu-se rejuvenescer. Decidiu que aquele era um bom horário para levantar e preparar a mistura de suco com poção do amor que ele fazia Alissa tomar todos os dias.

Foi até a cozinha e viu a cadela dormindo. "Até que ela não é feia..." pensou, a respeito da cadela. Começou a movimentar-se naquela minúscula cozinha, arrumando tudo para o café da manhã. Quando terminou, dirigiu-se ao quarto e deitou-se delicadamente ao lado de Alissa. Abraçou-a e sentiu o cheiro de todos os produtos que ele havia posto no banheiro. Beijou-lhe a testa, desceu pelo rosto dela até chegar aos lábios quando ela começava a despertar. Encostou seus lábios nos dela e deu-lhe um casto beijo. Ela retribuiu e permitiu que ele aprofundasse o beijo. O beijo tornou-se mais quente e apaixonado e eles se separaram apenas por um motivo biológico: ambos precisavam de ar.

- Adoro salada de frutas- diz Tom, referindo-se ao odor que dela exalava, assim que recuperou seu fôlego.

Ela voltou a beijá-lo e logo eles fizeram aquilo que tom mais gostava: amassaram-se contra o colchão, arrancaram as roupas um do outro e se possuiram. Assim que terminaram e se recuperaram, Tom se levantou e caminhou em direção ao banheiro.

- Posso tomar banho?

- Posso ir com você?

Ele penas sorriu e estendeu seu braço para ela. Entraram juntos no banheiro e ele se dirigiu à banheira.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cap curto e rápido só para dar sinal de vida. Aproveitem. Agora estou postando no , pq o FeB anda problemático. Aproveitem, meus fãs.........


	14. Autora Deprimida

Bom, infelizmente, a leitura do sétimo livro me deixou em frangalhos. Acho que todos já leram,então, posso por spoilers, certo?

Harry Potter foi uma série que me acompanhou desde meus 9 ou 10 anos, não tenho certeza, e agora, me sinto órfã (assim como muitos de vcs tbm devem se sentir). Isso realmente nos desanima de escrever mais. Além disso, me envolvi com outros projetos, como Rostos e Aeroportos (ainda não decidi se deixo ela como short ou se continuo), poemas (eu os odeio, mas eles me amam), crônicas e, boa notícia para vcs, meu cérebro está "grávido" de outra. A única coisa que posso adiantar dessa, é que ela me importuna já faz uns 7 meses e que é SS/HG, apenas amizade, mas talvez, talvez, eu consiga evoluir. Mas esta, basicamente, é só sobre amizade. Bom, apesar de parecer, isto não é um comunicado de abandono!

Jamais! (muitas fãs enlouquecidas tentariam me matar se eu fizesse isso. Não tô a fim de acabar como no filme "Encaixotando Helena")

Terminarei esta fic, mas todos vcs devem ler esta história como UA (Universo Alternativo, para aqueles não acostumados com as siglas), já que minha história tem rumos muito diferentes da história original, mesmo que, em alguns momentos, elas se cruzem.

Agradeço a todos aqueles que comentam pelo apoio. Para aqueles que não comentam...

Sinto muito, pq não posso mimar vcs com cenas mais de acordo com seus gostos, enquanto os outros podem!!!

haháááá

Bom, parece que me animei um pouco. Vou reler aquele meio cap. que a Laís dedurou que eu tinha e tentar completar ele. (Ps, aos ciumentos, saibam que ela NÃO leu o meio cap. apenas visualizou sua existência).

Bjks.  
Até logo, pq eu tomei vergonha na cara.


	15. A Rotina

O fim de semana transcorreu daquela forma apaixonada (N/A: aquela que vcs, leitores, queriam saber) que sempre marcam os inícios de namoro. O domingo passou rápido, assim como toda a semana. Tom tomava o cuidado de ministrar a poção do amor com uma freqüência segura, ao mesmo tempo que ele mesmo ingeria a poção rejuvenescedora.  
Se encontravam todos os dias, ao entardecer. Saíam para dançar, jantar, um cinema ou simplesmente ficavam em casa. O importante para Tom era ministrar a poção do amor. Para Alissa, era ficar ao lado dele. Freqüentemente (N/A: Com trema mesmo, e ai do infeliz que tentar me corrigir), ele refazia o feitiço que restituia a visão à ela, mesmo que ela ainda não assumisse publicamente o fato de que voltara a enxergar.  
Os dias passavam rápidos. Ele normalmente dormia na casa dela (quando dormia) tomava seu café com ela e depois ia para seu quartel general, onde continuava mandando nos Comensais, que ficavam confusos com suas desaparições. Depois do café, ela começava a atender seus clientes. Foi assim o primeiro e o segundo mês, em uma rotina simples e sem preocupações.

Em algum momento, que não se pode precisar exatamente qual, Voldemort começou a se cansar disso. Não era um homem de família, embora estivesse agindo como um. Além disso, lhe enjoava os carinhos excessivos que Alissa lhe dispensava, mesmo que o sexo ainda fosse bom. Precisava mais autonomia e, para isso, decidiu chamar Snape.  
- Preciso de uma poção do Amor.  
- Sinto muito, Milord, mas eu já lhe tenho dado dois frascos dessa por semana. Não sei o que mais posso fazer.  
- Eu preciso de outra poção. - Calou-se, fazendo um tom melodramático.  
- Qual poção, Milord?  
- Uma poção que não seja necessário ministrar em, no máximo, 24 horas para não perder efeito.  
- Com todo o respeito, Milord, isso não existe.  
- ENTÃO INVENTE! CRIE! FAÇA O QUE EU MANDO!  
- Isso poderia levar meses, talvez até anos! - Snape armou uma cara de surpreso ao responder isto.  
- Eu preciso para agora. - Responde o Lord das Trevas, sua voz em um tom frio, macio e mortal, conhecida em seu círculo por ser normalmente usada antes de uma cruel tortura ou chacina.  
Snape engoliu a seco quando o viu mover sua varinha de forma ameaçadora. A próxima coisa que ouviu foi um dissilabo que faz muitos bruxos temerem.  
- Crucio - A dor passou por todo o corpo do Comensal que estava jogado no chão, esle se contorcia e tremia e gritava com todas as forças de seu ser, mas nem por isso a sensação terrível terminava. O bruxo malévolo ergueu sua varinha e Snape ofegou de dor.  
- Semana que vem, dez frascos de poção de amor e uns trinta frascos de poção rejuvenescedora. Talvez esse estoque lhe dê tempo para a pesquisa.  
- Sim, Milorde - A voz saíra tremida.  
- E pode espalhar o quão generoso eu sou para os seus amigos.  
- Com certeza, Milord. O senhor é o melhor.  
- Agora saia! Acho que já lhe dei tarefas.  
Snape se arrastou até a barra da roupa do outro bruxo e beijou-as. Depois, retirou-se do recinto, sem nunca virar-lhe as costas. Saindo daquela casa, aparatou na frente dos portões da escola e corre para o escritório do diretor. Este olha para a cara de Severus quendo ele entra de supetão na sua sala.  
- O que houve, meu rapaz? Você está bem?  
- Albus, meu velho, o Lord esta mais macio, não foi tão ruim quanto seria normalmente, e acho que sei qual é a razão!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Tchan-tchan-tchan-tchan!!!!!  
O que será que acontecerá???  
Apareceu a liga do bem (finalmente! haushuahsuahsuash)  
Bom, vou deixar o gancho e ir dormir, pq eu fui uma boa autora e terminei de escrever isso agora, 1:29min, segundo o relógio do meu pc. E ainda tenho que tomar banho!  
(Antes que me perguntem, não é de banheira, não tenho shampoo de melancia e muito menos um Tom me esperando lá, seus mente sujas!)  
Besos.  
Comentem!  
Ahhhhh, e outra coisa!

FELIZ 2009 PRA TODOS VCS!!! (tahhhhh, eu sei que tá atrasado)


	16. Capítulo rápido e sem nome

Tom esperava que o mestre de poções ao seu serviço conseguisse resolver seu problema quase instantaneamente, mas, como qualquer outra alteração dessa magnitude, testes deveriam ser realizados. Por isso, ele continuou vendo Alissa, diariamente, por mais um mês. Durante esse tempo, pode observar mudanças no comportamento dela. Ela havia emagrecido, em parte por que comia cada vez menos. Estava abobada, distraída, cantarolando pelos cantos. Enfim, os sintomas de "paixão" estavam cada vez mais visivel. E ele odiava isso. Não agüentava mais querer comer e, ao invés de ter compania, Alissa observava-o comer, mexendo seus talheres distraidamente. Isso o irritava. Algumas vezes ele entrava na mente dela para ver como satisfazê-la, mas a única coisa que ele encontrava, a única preocupação que ela tinha era com ele. E ele estava cansado de ver a sua própria imagem na cabeça dela! Não conseguiam manter nenhum diálogo inteligente! Tudo girava em torno dele, quando na verdade ele queria que girasse em torno deles. Ela não era uma comensal, ele não queria que ela ficasse igual a uma. Ele desejava a personalidade viva dela, a mesma personalidade que havia dito um grande e sonoro "não" para dois bruxos. Ele já tinha centenas de comensais esperando a mais mísera palavra para realizar seu menor desejo, não queria que Alissa também fosse assim. Eles estavam namorando, não era uma relação de submissão! Para sexo fácil ele tinha Belatriz! Talvez devesse apressar Snape.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

EU SEI, EU SEI! Vcs querem me matar por causa de um mini capítulo! Por isso, já estou providenciando minha mudança de POA pra outra cidade distante, talvez outro país ou até continente, com ajuda do programa de Auxilio às Testemunhas, para ninguém me encontrar. Mas, sinceramente, estou podre, e vcs reclamam se eu não posto. Amanhã poderei fazer mais quando eu chegar em casa.

Outra coisa: É a partir daqui q a fic toma novos rumos, mais sombrios, violentos, com uma personagem viciada em algo...  
A partir de agora, começa o circo de horrores.  
Bjo às minhas leitoras fiéis e um aperto de mão aos não tão fiéis!  
haushaushuahsuahsuahsusah

Comentáááááááários, please, mesmo que eu vá Att sem eles.


	17. Uma conversa Esclarecedora

Snape respondeu ao chamado de seu mestre. Estava preocupado. A poção que o outro bruxo havia pedido estava quase pronta e ambos sabiam disso. Talvez não fosse esse o motivo. Talvez o Lord das Trevas tivesse descoberto a quem pertencia sua verdadeira lealdade. Achou melhor esconder esses medos no fundo de sua mente antes de encontrar com o homem de rosto ofí fundo tentando esquecer seus temores e então entrou no recinto onde estava sendo esperado. Ficou ainda mais surpreso ao deparar-se com a cara de Tom.  
- Aproxime-se, Severo. - Disse a voz fria, que não condizia com aquele corpo. Severo se deu conta que o efeito da Poção Rejuvenescedora estava passando. Obedeceu ao comando da voz.  
- Sente-se - Novamente, ele apenas obedeceu, tentando esquecer o medo que sentia quando ouvia aquela voz.  
- Vinho? - A voz lhe ofereceu.  
- Sim, meu senhor. - Achou melhor não testar a paciência de seu mestre quando este estava se mostrando com tamanho bom humor.  
Voldemort serviu dois cálices de vinho e estendeu um à Severo. Agora, o mestre de poções precisava realmente se esforçar para não demonstrar a surpresa que sentia.  
- Você deve estar curioso sobre a razão de tê-lo chamado. - Disse Tom, após deliciar-se com um gole de vinho.  
- Devo confessar que estou surpreso.  
- Gostaria de lhe falar sobre uma das poções que encomendei.  
- Sobre a alteração da Amortentia? Devo dizer-lhe- não chegou a terminar a frase, sendo interrompido pelo outro.  
- Também, mas quero falar-lhe principalmente sobre a Amortentia.  
Agora Severo não conseguiu esconder a surpresa.  
- Eu não gosto de alguns efeitos dela. A pessoa em questão fica fútil e distraído, quase um inútil. Come pouco e não consegue manter um diálogo inteligente. Seu único pensamento é em quem que lhe ministra a poção. Isso deve ser melhorado. Ninguém agüenta viver com uma sombra de seus desejos.  
- Essas são as atitudes de um apaixonado, mas em um grau maior, como uma pessoa intoxicada de Amortentia. Talvez seja indicado não ministrar a poção todos os dias da semana, deixando a vítima poder se recuperar um pouco.  
- Vítima?  
- Vítima, sim, já que essa pessoa é privada de seus reais sentimentos, de sua liberdade de escolha, de seus pensamentos lógicos, sofre emocionalmente, psicologicamente e fisicamente os efeitos da poção... - Foi interrompido por Tom.  
- Fisicamente, você disse?  
- Sim, fisicamente, já que a pessoa deixa de se alimentar e de dormir direito, além de ainda não serem conhecidos os efeitos a longo prazo dos ingredientes no organismo humano.  
- Hum, continue...  
- E arrasta a si e à pessoa que o droga para um poço de infelicidade, causado pela insatisfação de um lado e insegurança do outro.  
- Então, os dois seriam vítimas.  
- Sim, mas um sempre teve a escolha e o poder.  
- E o que seria adequado então?  
- Amor é querer ao outro feliz, mesmo que signifique estar ao lado de outra pessoa. Amor é liberdade...  
- Amor é bobagem. Amor é fraqueza. Agora vá, Severo, e tente achar a solução para o que eu lhe pedi.  
Snape achou melhor retirar-se daquela sala, pois não sabia como, mas de repente o outro mago ficara de péssimo humor e não seria aconselhável ninguém ficar por perto. Chegou a sentir um pouco de pena do Rabicho.  
Tom ficou sentado em sua poltrona, observando o líquido vermelho em seu cálice. Tomou uma decisão e virou todo o vinho em sua boca, Jogou o delicado cálice no chão, onde ele se partiu em milhares de pedaços, levantou-se e girou, indo diretamente para a casa de Alissa, Possui-a brutalmente assim que a encontrou, sem preocupar-se em satisfazê-la. Durante a conversa com Severo, havia se dado conta que preocupava-se demais com aquela trouxa.


	18. Pensamentos

O que Tom estava fazendo? Onde ele está? Onde ele estava? Com quem ele estava? Será que ele estava feliz? Ou será que não? Será que a companhia era agradável? Mais agradável que a dela? O que será que ele queria? O que ela poderia fazer para deixá-lo feliz? Ele parecia tenso quando voltou.  
Esses pensamentos começaram a ecoar na cabeça de Alissa. Apesar da forma que Tom a tratara quando chegou, ela não se sentia triste. Preocupava-se com ele. Tom levantou-se da cama e começou a vestir-se. Essa mulher criou sangue de barata em suas veias?  
-Tom, volte! Onde você vai?  
A voz causou-lhe nojo. Como alguém podia suportar ser tão pisado e humilhado por nada. Ele nunca lhe fizera promessas absurdas, como as fazia aos comensais. Ele não lhe devia nada. Queria ir-se dali o antes possível. Ao menos entendia a mentalidade de Belatrix, o que ela queria dele quando encontravam-se, amassavam-se e resfolgueavam-se juntos. Mas essa daí era confusa. Ela não queria nada em troca. Mas não fora por esse motivo que ele a quis? Não fora para isso que ele a fez ingerir a poção? Que a seduzira? Não quisera alguém que o quisesse pelo que ele era, não pelo que ele podia oferecer? Mas quem disse que Alissa o conhecia? Ela não sabia nada sobre ele, NADA! Os pensamentos passaram rapidamente por sua cabeça.  
- Tenho que ir. Não posso ficar hoje. - Terminou de vestir-se e aparatou para sua mansão, antes que ela pudesse pensar em algo mais que pudesse fazê-lo vomitar.  
Sentou-se na cadeira, aproximou-a da mesa e começou a pensar. Quanto tempo perdera tentando conquistar ela? Além do óbvio, ou seja, o tempo que passava com ela, havia o tempo do preparo das poções, da pesquisa para o feitiço para a visão e...  
O feitiço para a visão! Quantas vezes o repitira nela? Cinco, seis vezes? Ou mais? Começou a fazer as contas. Deu-se conta que, ultimamente, teve que realizá-lo com uma freqüência cada vez maior. A última vez, o feitiço durou apenas uma semana e dois dias. Antes demorava mais de 3 semanas. Ela estava acostumando-se com o feitiço? Talvez fosse melhor parar de aplicá-lo com tanta sempre que a visão dela turvava demais.  
Afinal, ela estava acostumada a não enxergar nada! Que diferença fazia a ela?  
- Acho que é hora de fazer umas experiências. - Pensou.


End file.
